Yuuki to Senpai
by celengdebu
Summary: Hiyoshi dan usahanya untuk mencoba melakukan sesuatu dengan romantis, sayang dia tak berbakat untuk ini. HiyoTaki, boy x boy, OOC.


Fandom : Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer : Prince of Tennis by Konomi Takeshi, own nothing but plot<br>Characters : Hiyoshi Wakashi, Taki Haginosuke  
>Note : Boy x Boy, kinda OOC. Gekokujou da.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh ya Tuhan, aku benci bulan Desember," Taki menggerundel sembari kakinya dihentakkan ke tanah, berharap gesekan boots akan membuat kulitnya sedikit hangat, tubuhnya sudah terbungkus mantel tebal dengan tudung menutup hampir seluruh kepala. Matanya mendelik tajam pada pemuda di kursi dekat pintu bus, sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel, "Kuharap kau bisa memberi alasan yang logis tentang kenapa aku harus menurut untuk ikut denganmu ke tempat seperti ini."<p>

Mulutnya terus mengoceh tanpa henti meskipun tahu dia tak digubris, Hiyoshi hanya menoleh sekilas lalu menghela napas. Bukannya tak tahu Taki benci udara dingin, tapi apa boleh buat. Mereka terjebak di dalam bus dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Awalnya baik-baik saja—sungguh. Dia berhasil mengajak Taki mengikutinya sepulang latihan ke sebuah halte bus. Kakak kelasnya itu mengenakan mantel sambil terus merutuk soal angin musim dingin dan membuat Hiyoshi heran apakah itu hanya pelampiasan karena maraton dadakan hasil ide sial kaptennya yang berambut perak. Biasanya Taki tidak secerewet itu, entahlah.

Bus itu cukup hangat, menilai dari gerutuan Taki yang reflek berhenti dan balas menanyakan pada Hiyoshi kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Nanti juga tahu, _senpai _sabar saja," celetuk Hiyoshi dengan wajah datar, membuat Taki agak curiga, meski akhirnya berkedik acuh. Hiyoshi menyusupkan kedua lengannya dalam mantel, tampak gugup. Sesekali melirik, tapi Taki terlalu sibuk menggeretakkan gigi mengusir beku. Diam-diam sudut bibir Hiyoshi membentuk senyum tipis, rencananya bisa berjalan lancar.

Yap, lancar.

Sampai sekitar empat puluh lima menit setelahnya bus itu mengeluarkan suara gerung keras sebelum mendadak berhenti, di tengah jalan, di tengah turunnya salju, jauh dari sekolah.

"Astaga..." dengung Taki terdengar lagi, sesuai perkiraan. Keduanya menatap keluar jendela dimana asap tipis menguar dari belakang bus, menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi. Supir sudah melesat lebih dulu memeriksa sambil terbatuk-batuk karena mesinnya tampak bermasalah. Sejenak yang ada hanya bunyi berisik bercampur desisan, uap dan embun mengisi udara, disusul supir yang kembali ke bangku kemudi dengan ekspresi panik. Kemejanya penuh bekas asap hitam.

"Maaf, mesinnya rusak," tukasnya, setengah bergumam pada sejumlah penumpang yang ada di dalam bus, termasuk Hiyoshi dan Taki. Satu terlihat menganga, atau lebih tepat; sedang mengutuk waktu menjelang senja yang harus dihabiskan di jalanan, sementara satunya berpikir bagaimana cara terbaik untuk mencari rencana cadangan sekaligus menghindar jika sang _senpai_ berniat menusukkan gunting ikebana yang selalu ada di ransel itu ke kepala jamurnya.

Bukan hal menyenangkan untuk jalan kaki menuruni tanjakan ke arah halte terdekat, apalagi diiringi salju yang turun perlahan. Indah memang, sayang waktunya tidak tepat. Dua-tiga penumpang menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel masing-masing selagi bergerombol di tepi jalan. Beberapa kali Taki hampir terpeleset, oleng tak tentu arah dan jatuh beralas pantatnya. Keras.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu mengumpat tertahan sambil melempar sorot tajam pada Hiyoshi yang mengulurkan tangan ingin membantu. Lengannya direntangkan di sekeliling Taki, berjaga kalau-kalau _senpai_nya itu kembali hilang keseimbangan. Taki meraih bahunya, berdiri serta berterima kasih, nyaris tanpa suara.

Sekitar lima belas menit mereka tiba di halte yang ternyata berdekatan dengan sebuah kafe kecil. Ada atap dan dinding tebal untuk berlindung sementara dari cuaca. Hiyoshi melepas mantelnya, mengibas salju dari dalam lengan, kantong juga tudungnya. Diikuti Taki yang masuk ke kafe sembari bernapas lega, penumpang lain berada di depan mereka, sudah sibuk memesan kopi atau teh hangat.

Taki memesan dua cangkir teh camomile tanpa gula dan dua _greentea _panas. Satu untuknya, satu lagi untuk Hiyoshi. Telapak tangannya digosok-gosok, lalu ditiup sambil setengah menggigil, tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan kenapa dia harus memesan begitu banyak minuman dalam satu nampan.

"Haus. Kedinginan. Dan supaya mulutku bisa diam. Ada keluhan?"

Hiyoshi menggeleng.

Teh hijaunya—di luar dugaan, rasanya nikmat. Hiyoshi menyesap sangat pelan usai memutar cangkirnya tiga kali. Taki menangkup kedua tangannya di sekitar cangkir, mengambil kehangatan dari benda mati itu sambil menarik napas panjang.

"Jadi...karena sepertinya kita tak akan kemana-mana sampai bus berikutnya datang, apa kau akan menceritakan kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini? Oh baiklah, mungkin bukan di sini, tapi aku tidak peduli, kemana juga sama saja," lirik Taki, siluet rambut yang menutup wajah membuat ekspresinya semakin seram, "Harusnya aku ada di rumah, mengerjakan tugas atau mengecek jadwal kabuki di televisi. Atau menunggu makan malam sambil memikirkan cara untuk menyembunyikan topi Shishido, misalnya."

Hiyoshi berkedik gelisah di kursinya, sukar mengakui kalau rencananya gagal total dan malah serba berantakan, "Bukan apa-apa, sungguh. Aku hanya berpikir kalau kita, maksudku; aku dan Taki-_senpai _bisa jalan-jalan sebentar di lembah dekat rumah bibiku, pemandangannya lumayan bagus dan, eh, kebetulan ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Taki menajamkan mata, "Kau ini tipe orang yang tidak bisa berbohong kan, Wakashi? Kalau hanya bicara saja kan tidak perlu sampai pergi ke rumah bibimu. Apa gunanya jam istirahat dan jeda latihan siang tadi? Lagipula salju turun begini banyak, memangnya kau tidak sadar?"

"A, aku tidak memperkirakan yang satu itu," balas Hiyoshi, menunduk. Semalaman dia sibuk mengecek bahwa cuaca esok hari tetap di kisaran medium. Tidak terlalu buruk menurutnya, dari kaca yang menunjukkan hamparan nyaris putih di luar kafe.

"Ya terserahlah, toh sudah terjadi," Taki menyesap habis isi cangkir, ujung-ujung jarinya tidak lagi terasa beku dan itu cukup membuat emosinya reda. Ditambah raut Hiyoshi yang tidak berusaha membela diri, Taki tidak bisa mencela lebih banyak.

"Aku juga ingin...uhm, membelikan sesuatu," Hiyoshi menambahkan, nadanya teramat santun sampai Taki jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Namun dia juga berhak marah karena pemuda itu kelihatan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Besok pagi traktir aku enam kardus _takoyaki _dan aku akan memaafkanmu untuk hari ini. Kau tahu kalau aku paling tidak suka dibohongi, Waka—"

"AKU SEDANG MENCOBA..." Hiyoshi menyambar tak sabar, "UNTUK MENGAJAK SENPAI KENCAN SORE INI!"

Suaranya memekik begitu kencang diantara keheningan, dan Hiyoshi mengerjap kaget begitu mendapati seluruh penjuru kafe memandang ke arahnya. Tak terkecuali Taki, mematung sambil tetap memegang cangkirnya di udara.

Hiyoshi spontan membungkuk ke segala arah, wajahnya merah padam, canggung bercampur malu. Kalau sudah begini tentu saja tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi. Di sebuah kafe, entah berapa jauhnya dari Hyoutei, dengan kakak kelas yang sedari tadi dibuatnya menahan kesal karena pergi tanpa hasil, dan BARU SAJA dia mengutarakan perasaannya di depan seluruh pengunjung tempat itu tanpa pikir panjang. Kalau saja ada jurang di depannya, Hiyoshi akan terjun dengan senang hati. Sekarang juga.

"_Sou..._" Taki berdehem, Hiyoshi melipirkan matanya dari bawah meja, menatap penuh kuatir pada lengan yang kini berbentuk seperti halnya pose kesukaan Taki di bangku lapangan. Satu lengan menopang dagu dan sorotnya seperti melucuti Hiyoshi sampai ke tulang.

"_Yaru ne..._" tambahnya lagi, meraih serbet di atas meja dan menyeka bibirnya sebelum balas duduk tegak, kepalanya dimiringkan sambil mengulum senyum, "Aku berharap kencan berikutnya tak akan seperti ini. Setidaknya tidak dengan bus yang tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan dan cuaca yang lebih bersahabat," Taki menyibak rambutnya, "Wakashi?"

Pemuda itu bergeming menatap cangkir, terperangah.

"_Nan..._e, eh, _hontou_?" tanyanya, tergagap. Taki meringis, mendadak merasa geli melihat air muka Hiyoshi.

"_Hontou da yo, _dasar konyol. Seharusnya kau bisa bilang di sekolah atau di ruang klub, kalau begini kan kau sendiri yang susah. Biarpun aku _senpai, _tapi kita ini satu tim kan? Tidak perlu sebegini repotnya, gaya sok romantis itu khasnya Atobe_, _jangan ditiru." Taki mengulum senyumnya lebar-lebar, telunjuknya menggaruk pelipis seolah menimbang-nimbang.

"Atau mungkin sebaiknya kau jangan coba-coba lagi merencanakan sesuatu yang romantis. Aku serius. Jangan pernah," sergahnya. Menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanan yang terlihat bagai suatu tanda bahwa Hiyoshi akan menerima kutukan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan jika dia berani membantah. Namun Hiyoshi tak ambil pusing untuk saat ini, biarpun telinganya sudah berisi kalimat-kalimat umpatan dari Taki dan gerutuan sepanjang jalan menuju tempat ini, biarpun berpasang mata sedang melihat mereka penuh arti dan bisik-bisik itu membuatnya risih, Hiyoshi bisa berpura-pura tuli.

Karena begitu juga Taki, yang menyodorkan cangkir _camomile_ padanya sambil mengangkat alis, "Kau tahu apa yang paling menyebalkan sekarang, Wakashi?"

"Bulan Desember, Taki-_senpai_."

"_Nai yo, baka_..." Taki menusuk pucuk hidungnya lalu mengedik keluar jendela, "Aku benci busnya datang secepat ini."

Hiyoshi pun menahan tawa dalam hati. 

* * *

><p>owari<p> 


End file.
